


The Next Step

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few dates, Soleil feels like it's time to make things a little bit more official with Selkie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Soleil was a bit slow to get up, dusting herself off. She managed to convince Selkie to go with something a bit less high-up than usual for her first time swinging on the vines, but it was still high up enough that a mistake could leave you feeling pretty sore.

“Ugh! Come on, Soleil! The next vine was like, right in front of you,” Selkie scolded from a branch up above.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes, trying her best to look as cool as she could manage after falling on her rear end mere seconds ago. “Sorry, I lost focus. I must have been distracted by those eyes of yours.”  
  
Selkie giggled. “Well that’s your problem! You’re too busy paying attention to them instead of what’s in front of you! One more time, like this.” With a delighted squeal, Selkie began swinging on the vine, gracefully leaping over to the next one, riding it all the way to the next tree. “Now you!”

Grinning in spite of the pain and knowledge she had already fallen off twice, Soleil climbed up the tree to where Selkie had been. The vine was resting just at the end of the branch. Taking it into her hands, she took a deep breath, and tried to get some sort of start on the branch before she was airborne. This was the easy part; the hard part was right in front of her and getting closer by the second. Reaching out, she felt the next vine against her palm and closed her hand around it as tightly as she could manage, and then grabbed it with her other hand. To her amazement, she felt herself moving forward instead of down to the ground. It had actually worked!

“Yay! You did it Soleil!” Selkie cheered her on from atop her perch. Soleil looked up and flashed her a grin. She had always been a sucker for showing off to beautiful women.

The brief moment of looking away was all Soleil needed to smack into the tree.

“Ooof!” Caught off guard by the impact, she let go of the vine and landed flat on her back. Soleil thought she was reasonably tough, but the landing was uncomfortable, to say the least.

“Okay, you almost did it!” Selkie chirped, correcting herself.

“Ugh, thanks...” Soleil groaned as she picked herself up again. By the time she was standing again, Selkie had descended the tree and was standing in front of her, arms open.

“Thanks for going vine-swinging with me Soleil! You really pick the best dates.”

Soleil chuckled in spite of herself, and hugged her closely. Selkie gave the best hugs, always _really_ putting herself into them. “What can I say? You’re worth it.”

“So what now, huh?”

She took a brief glance at the sky. “Well, it’s sunset now, so maybe…” Soleil stopped herself for a moment. She knew exactly what she was going to suggest, but she didn’t want it to come off as _too_ planned, even if it was the third date. “Actually, I thought maybe we could sit together and watch it. Just you and me. I know just the spot.”

Selkie grinned, and grabbed onto Soleil’s hand. “That sounds awesome! Come on, show me!”

Giggling, Soleil lead Selkie through the trees and up to a small clearing on a hill, absent of anything but a few flowers and a large rock; the perfect perch. After she helped Selkie up on to the rock, she picked a daisy from the ground and tucked it into Selkie’s hair, earning another big grin. _Works every time._

Climbing up the rock herself, she sat down next to her, sighing in contentment as she took in the colors. The reds, oranges, and even purples all painted a beautiful picture of the land, and the castle below. There was a gentle breeze which felt amazing against Soleil’s skin, still damp from her previous exertion. There was just one thing missing.

Pretending to yawn and stretch, Soleil draped her arm over Selkie’s shoulder, only to be nearly bowled over by how enthusiastic Selkie was to cuddle up to her side. Evidently she was looking forward to that. Encouraged, Soleil moved her hand up to play with Selkie’s hair, occasionally taking a strand and running it through her fingers, marvelling at the way the sunset caught her locks.  She wondered what Selkie did to get it so soft. In any case, things were going exactly according to plan.

As Soleil continued to run her fingers through Selkie’s hair, they ever so briefly brushed the tufts of fur around her ears. Making a surprised noise, Selkie’s leg twitched against Soleil. It must have been a ticklish spot. She moved her hand away. “Oops! Sorry, didn’t mean to do that.”

Selkie tilted her head. “No, silly, it’s a good thing! It feels _really_ nice when you do that!”

 _Even better!_ Soleil smiled. “Really? You mean like this?” She slid her fingers up behind Selkie’s ear, and started to gently scratch.

“Oooh, just like that!” By now her leg was thumping against the rock at a constant pace, the sound accompanied by the occasional squeal and giggle. Soleil didn’t entirely understand what was so great about having the back of your ears scratched, but with how cute Selkie was when she was enjoying herself like this, she certainly wasn’t going to complain about it.

She felt an uncharacteristic blush rise to her cheeks when Selkie laid her head in her lap to give her easier access to her ears. It had hardly been the first time another woman had her head in her lap, but with Selkie it was different. It wasn’t that she wasn’t pretty, because she most definitely was, but it was more than just charming a pretty girl. Her energy, happiness, and zest for life were absolutely infectious. It was difficult not to have a big, stupid grin plastered on her face every time Selkie was around. She made her happy in all the ways that women usually did, and in even more ways on top of that.

Different or not, though, Soleil had to do something about these feelings. She didn’t know how she’d be able to live with herself if she let such an obvious opportunity pass her by.

After another solid minute of ear scratches, Soleil’s hands rested. For a few seconds she was able to admire Selkie’s face; her bright hazel eyes, the rosy tint her cheeks got when she took a break from playing, and the way her lips curled when she smiled. Gods, especially those lips. It didn’t take long her to notice, though, that her ears were no longer being scratched.

She perked her head up. “Why’d you stop? I really liked that.”

_Now._

Soleil gently placed her hands on Selkie’s shoulders, sitting her back up beside her. “Because,” she whispered, “I didn’t want to wait any longer to do this.”

Closing the distance between them, Soleil pressed her lips to Selkie’s, sliding one hand up her neck to cradle the back of her head and resting the other on her waist. It was every bit as good she imagined, from the cute muffled sound she made when their lips first touched, to just how _soft_ she was.  She was quick to return Soleil’s affection, leaning in to the kiss and wrapping her arms around Soleil’s neck. Then sliding into her lap. Then pulling her closer as hard she could manage. Then still clinging to her as the two of them tumbled off of the rock to the ground. Try as Soleil might, the landing forced her to break the kiss. She winced, then looked up to see Selkie sitting on top of her, giggling and blushing, tail wagging, one leg on either side of her waist.

A sheepish grin spread across Soleil’s face. “Um, sorry! I didn’t think you’d be that… eager,” Soleil tugged at her collar. “Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised someone as beautiful as you knows how to sweep a girl off of her feet.” _Nice save!_

Selkie giggled. “You’re always so sweet, Soleil! So I guess this makes us girlfriends now, huh?”

Soleil felt heat continuing to grow in her cheeks. “Well, yeah! I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t want us to be. I like you a lot, Selkie,”  
  
Selkie leaned down to plant another kiss on Soleil’s lips, the grin never leaving her face. “I like you a lot too, Soleil! You’re so strong, and pretty, and you always say the nicest things.”

Soleil smirked. “How could I not let a girl like you know just how wonderful she is?”

“Awww!” Selkie threw her arms around Soleil, planting a big kiss on her cheek and squeezing her tightly enough to leave her short of breath. Resting her hands on her new girlfriend’s hips, Soleil thought to herself that there were far worse ways that someone could suffocate to death.

Soleil lowered her voice in same way she always did when it was time to start moving things forward. “So, how about we get out of here and find a nice quiet spot where we can have some dinner?”

“Oooh! I know a place! We have to go back to the castle because I just caught some really good chicken earlier today and it’s in my room. I also want to tell everyone about my new girlfriend!”

Soleil felt a fluttering in her heart at the knowledge that Selkie was already wanting to show her off. She must have been doing something right. Grinning, she yanked Selkie down for another kiss, just the slightest hint of tongue slipping between her lips. “Sounds good.”

“Yay!” Selkie cheered. “Race you back to the castle!”

In a split second, Selkie had practically leapt off of Soleil and was rolling down the hill to the castle. Laughing, Soleil picked herself up and stayed close behind.


End file.
